farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabal
Sabal is the deuteragonist of Far Cry 4. Along with Amita, he is one of the leaders of The Golden Path. Unlike Amita, who wishes to modernize the people of Kyrat, he is more interested with preserving Kyrati traditions and continuing with the ways of old. Background Sabal grew up in an era of a broken Golden Path. The great Mohan Ghale died when Sabal was a child and the young man grew up idolizing the rebel leader’s legacy. When he was old enough he set about trying to recreate the era when The Golden Path was a real threat to Pagan Min. Sabal is a traditionalist. He sees great value in his heritage, race, culture, history and legacy and believes that Kyrat needs the stability of traditions to bring peace to its people. Sabal often seeks moral guidance from the religious texts and teachings of Kyra. He is also smart enough to know how to use religion as a political tool. These views are in direct conflict with Amita's world view. As such, he’s personally invested in seeing Bhadra installed as the next Tarun Matara. He sees the practice as sacred and truly believes that the tradition brings protection from evil while ensuring good luck and prosperity. If Sabal can be the one to crown Bhadra as Tarun Matara, it will be the rallying cry for the future of Kyrat as a spiritual place, isolated from outsiders, and seal Sabal’s role as leader.http://far-cry.ubi.com/en-GB/game-info/characters.aspx Trivia * After the end of the game, if Sabal was chosen to lead the Golden Path, it is demonstrated that his vision for Kyrat's future is tied with a Religious Fervor to seek vengeance against those he sees as having betrayed Kyrat, its traditions and Gods. He proceeds to execute former members of the Golden Path who sided with Amita or who he believes are guilty of such crimes. When Ajay confronts him, he claims that Bhadra must learn the importance of her position and witness the bloody business firsthand, but that the other heretics must die. He claims that "sins can only be washed away with blood", and implies that he has plans to kill those who supported Pagan Min and the Royal Army during the Civil War. Ajay has one last choice: to leave Sabal alone or shoot him in the back. Neither choice has any affect on future gameplay, aside from the rebels (and ONLY these rebels) on the island, which will become permanently hostile, whether or not you were detected if you kill Sabal. Karma will not be affected either way too. * If Sabal is fought after the end of the game, he has noticeably more health than other Golden Path members, being roughly as durable as a Royal Guard Defender and requiring several shots to bring down. * If you side with Amita, you can find him a little north of Utkarsh near Lake Visalakhutta, at X:479.5 Y:786.3 He is meditating near a tent. He behaves as a regular NPC and you cannot interact with him. ** Oddly, this also happens when you shoot him in the mission. * Sabal is left-handed, as witnessed when his in-game model starts shooting with a pistol. * He is voiced by Naveen Andrews, who is best known for playing Sayid Jarrah in the TV series Lost. References Sabals.jpg Sabal2.png Sabal1.png FC4 PREVIEWS AMITA SABAL.jpg sabal5.png sabal6.png sabalamita.png File:Fc4_game-guide_characters-sabal_181649.png sabal11.PNG Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Golden Path Category:Allies Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Determinant